marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Echte naam: Clinton Francis Barton Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: Hawkeye, Goliath, Golden Archer, the Marksman, Father Time, Longbow, Dreadknight Overige huidige aliassen: Ronin Status Beroep: Avonturier, voorheen hoofd beveiliging CTE Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger met strafblad Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke staat: Weduwenaar Groepsaffiniteit: Vergelders, Thunderbolts, Avengers West Coast, Great Lakes Avengers, Shadows, Chain Gang, voormalig partner van de Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) Herkomst Clint Barton was geboren in Iowa; zijn ouder zijn Harold en Edith Barton Geboorteplaats: Waverly, Iowa Familieleden: Harold Barton (vader, overleden), Edith Barton (moeder, overleden), Bernard Barton (broer, overleden), Barbara Morse (vrouw, overleden) Eerste optreden: (als Hawkeye) Tales of Suspense #57, (als Goliath) Avengers vol. 1 #64, (als Golden Archer) Captain America vol. 1 #179 Geschiedenis Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton liep op jonge leeftijd weg uit het weeshuis en sloot zich aan bij een circus, waar hij werd getraind door Swordsman en Trickshot. Na Iron Man in actie te hebben gezien besloot hij zelf ook een superheld te worden, maar zijn eerste pogingen daartoe waren niet succesvol. Hij werd zelfs door de politie aangezien voor een dief. De Sovjet spion Black Widow, wist hem over te halen voor haar te werken, totdat Hawkeye haar ware plannen ontdekte. Hawkeye probeerde later lid te worden van de Avengers en werd geaccepteerd. Hij vocht samen met Captain America (Steve Rogers), Quicksilver en Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff). Hawkeye wilde Black Widow ook lid laten worden, maar daar stemden zijn mede-avengers niet mee in. Hawkeye bleef vele jaren lid van de Avengers. Hij nam ook wel eens de rol van Henry Pym’s voormalige alter-ego Goliath aan, waarbij hij de gave kreeg om tot enorm formaat te groeien. Hij had ook een tijdje een relatie met Scarlet Witch, maar zij koos uiteindelijk voor Vision (Victor Shade). Hij kreeg later een relatie met Mockingbird, en richtte samen met haar de Wes-Coast Avengers op (een Avengers team gestationeerd aan de westkust van de Verenigde Staten. Uiteindelijk liep ook deze relatie stuk. Mockinbird werd later gedood door Mephisto. Na haar dood verliet Hawkeye het team en de West-Coast Avengers werden opgeheven. Een tijdje bevocht Hawkeye in zijn eentje de straatbendes van Los Angeles, in dezelfde stijl als Daredevil en Punisher. Uiteindelijk sloot hij zich toch weer bij de Avengers aan. Hij leek samen met hen om te komen tijdens het gevecht met Onslaught, maar werd in werkelijkheid gered door Franklin Richards. Hawkeye gaf zijn positie bij de Avengers tijdelijk aan Justice en Firestar om zich bij de Thunderbolts, een groep van voormalige superschurken, aan te sluiten. Tijdens de “Avengers Disassembled” en de “House of M” opende Scarlet Witch tijdens een mentale inzinking de aanval op haar mede-avengers. Hawkeye leek hierbij weer om te komen, maar tijdens House of M verscheen hij levend en wel in de door Scarlet Witch gecreëerde realiteit. Net als de meeste anderen had hij geen herinneringen over de “echte” wereld en dacht dat dit de werkelijkheid was. Zijn geheugen, en dat van een paar andere helden, werd hersteld door de mutant Layla Miller. Hawkeye herinnerde hierdoor ook zijn dood in de echte wereld. Toen hij van Scarlet Witch een verklaring eiste, liet ze hem in het niets verdwijnen. Nadat de wereld was terug veranderd naar normaal vonden een paar van de helden in de ruïnes van het Vergeldershuis Hawkeye’s kostuum en een krant waarin zijn dood werd vermeld. Kort hierna, toen Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) werkte aan een rechtszaak over een tijdreis, verzamelde ze een paar juryleden uit het recente verleden die nog niet waren beïnvloed door de vele media-aandacht rondom de zaak. Ook Hawkeye, in zijn burger identiteit, zat hiertussen (later werd onthuld dat She-Hulk expres juryleden koos die in middels waren overleden, zodat ze niet teveel invloed hadden op de tijdlijn). Hawkeye glipte weg uit de rechtszaal en nam zijn oude baan als held weer op zich. Uiterlijke Kenmerken Lengte: 6' 3" Gewicht: 110 kg Kleur ogen: Blauw Kleur haar: Blond Bijzonderheden: Geen Krachten Spierkracht niveau: Normaal menselijk Vaardigheden: Hawkeye heeft geen bovenmenselijke krachten (met enige uitzondering van de momenten dat hij Henry Pym’s alter-ego Goliath overnam). Hij bezit echter wel uitzonderlijk hoge kracht en uithoudingsvermogen voor een normaal mens. Zijn reflexen zijn ongeveer op het maximum wat voor een mens mogelijk is. Hij is in staat tot het uitvoeren van acrobatische manoeuvres gelijk aan die van een olympisch atleet. Hawkeye is vooral een meester met pijl en boog. Zijn vaardigheden als boogschutter zijn onovertroffen. Zijn pijl en boog zijn dan ook zijn voornaamste wapens in gevechten. Hij bezit ook over een groot arsenaal van verschillende pijlen, zoals pijlen met explosieven, zuur, kabels, webben en rookbommen. Meestal heeft hij er 36 in de houder op zijn rug, maar voor noodgevallen heeft hij altijd een paar extra pijlen verstop in zijn kostuum. Hawkeye is ook een ervaren vechter, die getraind is door Captain America (Steve Rogers). Wapens & Uitrusting *Handgemaakte bogen *Hawkeye heeft een speciale houder voor zijn pijlen zodat hij ze sneller kan afvuren, ongeveer 1 per 2 sec. *'Speciale pijlen:' **'Pijl met zuignap' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Pijl met kabel' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Pijl met explosieven' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Pijl met zuur' - (Voor het eerst gezien Tales of Suspense #57) **'Pijl met flits' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #60) **'Boemerang' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #64) **'Sonische pijl' - (Voor het eerst gezien in Tales of Suspense #64) Trivia * Created by Stan Lee and Don Heck Lijst met Optredens *Tales of Suspense #57 - Eerste optreden en herkomst. *Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17 *Tales of Suspense #60 *Tales of Suspense #64 *Avengers #16 'Post Heroes Return:' *The Avengers: The Morgan Conquest **The Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 **The Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 **The Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 *Thunderbolts #11 *Thunderbolts #12 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #3 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #4 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #4 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #6 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #7 *The Mighty Thor (Vol. 2) #1 *The Mighty Thor (Vol. 2) #2 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #5 Gerelateerde Artikelen *Vergelders *Thunderbolts *Avengers West Coast Kijk ook Naar * Karakter Galerij: * Optredens van * Quotations by Externe links *Marvel Directory *Thunderbolts: Seduction of Good *Hawkeye op wikipedia ---- Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Levende Karakters Categorie:Goede Karakters Categorie:Mannelijke Karakters Categorie:Geheime Identiteit Categorie:Lid van de Vergelders Categorie:Blond Haar Categorie:Blauwe Ogen Categorie:Silver Age Categorie:Lid van de Thunderbolts